Harry Potter and Book of Prompts
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Got an idea that you can't write? The come on down and tell me what you'd like and I'll see what I can do for you! *Warnings - everything goes from K to M* Due to lack of requests it is now completed unless I get anymore requests.
1. Rules

Hey, yamiyugi23 here,

New idea for this fic, you send me your request and I write them, through depending on the ideas and everything I can think up of then it can be any length from 100 words to over 2,000 words long so don't go at me about the length or anything!

For sending me your requests do it like a character name and a few words. For example:

Harry Potter – Lover/s is Draco and Luna – Word/prompt is neon pink trousers

That's just a little example through do it your own way and however you want it done. Through there are rules to this fic and they are:

1. It must have something to do with the Harry Potter world.

2. can be Pure Harry Potter or Crossover Harry Potter.

3. can have no pairings up to as many people paired together as you want.

4. Yaoi, Yuri, Straight, bi and all of it will be allowed which is why this fic will be done as an M rating.

5. I will list the fandoms you ware allowed to chose from and you can only chose from them but if you want to have a different one done then send in two, one from the list of fandom's and your one that's not on the list, depending on my knowledge of the fandom I'll do it or not.

6.I will do the requests in the order I get them and if I get any that I don't want to do then I will not do them through this doesn't mean you can't ask me to do more.

7. Are allowed to have more than one request that I shall do but your requests will not be to close together or done at the same time to give others a chance to have their requests done.

The crossovers allowed are:

Princess Monokea

Pokemon

Yugioh

Ouran Host Club

Alex Rider

Sharman King

Dragon Ball /Z/GT

Inuyasha

Legend of Zelda – the N64 games

Card Captor Sakura

Lord of the Rings

Gundam Wing/AC

Naruto

Tsubasa Chronicle

Shinzo

Any other crossover ideas are allowed but please keep in mind rule 5.

Hope that this crazy plan/challenge works and you all enjoy it! If this is against the rules *pointed look at person who knows who they are* Then tell me NICELY and I'll remove it okay? Through you'll have to find me a site that lets me do this...

Yamiyugi23 aka Neko aka the mad girl who laughs randomly while writing fanfiction.

P.S: Idea for this taken from the great writers called: KounetsuDeb, Kammeron and Excentrykmuse


	2. NO! Harry's going to be mine!

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Fandom: Naruto/Harry Potter Pairing: One sided Voldemort/Harry, one sided Orochimaru/Harry Plot: Harry (Powerful and younger than 19) Hidden countries, escorted by team 7 (Naruto, Sai, Sakura), they run into Orochimaru. Harry gets annoyed and starts ranting about evil, snake obsessed, and pedophiles. Orochimaru pawned. Team 7s reactions and humour would be great! Sorry I hope that's not too many details. Thanks! **From Shebvixen**

**NO! Harry's going to be mine!**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing this!**

"Now then this is the road that should take you to the village you wanted to go to," Sakura said with a smile as she, her team mates (Sai and Naruto) escorted a boy called Harry Potter around.

"Thanks Sakura," Harry, aged 17, said with a polite smile, "It seems that chakra was part of my extra powerful magic and this person could help me control it."

"Cool!" Naruto said with a grin as they began to walk down the path to the next village that was only an hour's walk even for civilians.

"That is correct, the woman lives by herself and should be happy to help you," Sai said with no real emotion, "I remember from my studies with Danzo."

"So you came here to get away from a snake like man?" Naruto asked as they walked for a few minutes while the summer sun shone down upon them.

"Something like that," Harry said with a sigh, "It's just that with all the training I've been doing I've gotten the extra power and skills that come with it plus my body isn't what it used to be."

It was true Harry Potter had changed in the past couple of years, Quidditch, training and a healthy routine had sorted that out causing the boy hero to fill out nicely.

"We have our very own snake like man here," Sakura said with a slight frown, "Is it me or does everywhere have them? I mean there popping up like flies around a piece of stale bread or something."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, his voice full of laughter, "I just hope that your Snake like man doesn't go down the same path mine has."

"And if I may ask what is this path?" Sai asked as they turned a corner to show they were coming to the half way point of their trip.

Harry let out a sigh which seemed to speak volumes for the three ninja's, "With my power increase and the change in my looks it seems that my snake like man, Voldermrot, has developed a crush on me."

"A crush," Naruto said with a laugh, "With everything you've told us it seems if it here it would be like me and Orochimaru becoming a couple!"

_Swish_.

"What the hell was that," Sakura asked as they got into battle positions around Harry, Harry took out his wand.

Around them the earth began to shake before a huge snake came up from the ground and stood before them with a figure on its head.

"Crap its Orochimaru and one of his summons," Naruto swore as the snake like man leapt down off of the giant snake using the nearby trees as help and landed on the ground only a few feet away from them.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said with pure hatred in her voice.

"I only want what belongs to me you silly girl," Orochimaru hissed out as his eyes didn't leave Harry's.

"You've already got Sausske and you're not getting another vessel so get lost," Naruto yelled as Sai threw a warning Kunai at him.

"No," Harry said seriously as he glared at Orochimaru, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Harry?" Sakura asked as she looked between the emerald eyed boy and the snake ninja, "What's going on?"

The clouds in the sky became darker and the weather changed from a sunny warm day to that of a dark and stormy day. The wind grew from a light breeze to a strong wind, getting strong around Harry.

"I will not be another evil snake obsessed pedophiles sex toy!" Harry yelled as it started to rain.

"But you would be so lovely, you wiggling underneath me as I-"

"Uh, yuck, enough snake dude," Naruto said feeling slightly green which Sakura mirrored through Sai didn't totally understand, "I think you need to either read more or less of pervey sage's little orange books."

_Somewhere in a hot spring while drooling at the females a certain pervey sage felt his ears burn._

"I will NOT become your sex toy!" Harry yelled as a bolt of lightning hit the ground close to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru though just licked his lips, "My little serpent seems feisty today, this will make it all the more pleasurable when I-"

"When I bed him!" a new snake like voice said causing everyone to nearly get neck injuries as they looked over to where the new voice came from.

"Voldermort!" Harry cried out with venom as Voldermort stood only a few meters away from them.

Voldermort gave a smirk as he walked closer, "Yes it is I, my little snakling, and it shall be me that feels your body moving like a snake in my bed."

Orochimaru gave an angry hiss, "No he shall be my little serpent, he shall enjoy my bed and no one else's."

"Potter is mine," Voldermort said as he and Orochimaru walked up to each other, "I have known him the longest meaning I know what he likes the best."

Orochimaru looked Voldermort up and down, "If he has known you the longest then he'll need me as you look like a piece of rotten meat."

While Orochimaru and Voldermort were having their argument Harry and team 7 exchange looks.

"Want to continue on to the village?" Harry asked, "Now I know the route I can Apparition us back."

"Sure," Sakura said as they began their way to the village while making sure not to be noticed by the two arguing snake like men, "Plus we'll be able to skip seeing those two again."

"I feel sorry for anything they manage to have sex with," Sai said in his usal way causing them all to laugh.

*****A few minutes later with ****Orochimaru and Voldermort*****

"Hey where did my little serpent go?" Orochimaru asked with a frown as both he and Voldermort started look around for Harry.

Voldermort let out a long sigh, "It seems that we've scared the boy off, what are we supposed to do now?"

Silence came over both Orochimaru and Voldermort for a few minutes before the two of them gave a smirk at each other, joined hands and walked off into the sunset together while at the same time allowing Harry Potter to live a life without any snake like men trying to get him into their beds…

…that is until Orochimaru and Voldermort had children that is.

**End**

**Hope you liked my first go for this fic! Keep those requests coming in and I'll give a go writing ****them,**** but I can't promise the length of them!**


	3. Mission D

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: harry potter/kakashi word prompt is dragon from CleverBast.**

**Mission D**

**Thanks for beta'ing ****DarkLadyIreth! I know I should of sent this off to my beta's but look! *holds up half eaten arm* It wanted to be posted! See it was eating me!**

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked as they suited up in their mission clothes, "You know that after going in there that there's no turning back right?"

Harry gave his lover a soft smile, "I know but if we want the contract of the dragons then we have to fulfil our end of the agreement."

"I know," Kakashi said as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his mp3 before playing some battle music, "I was really looking forward to having children with you but if this mission turns ugly…"

"Don't worry love," Harry said as they walked towards the door, "Males' can get pregnant in the wizarding world and I know you wanted to 'test' that out with me but if this goes all belly up we can always adopt."

Kakashi let out a suffering sigh, "I know but even if we do lose our manhood's in this mission from what we've been told, what if we find out some ugly truths behind that door?"

"Then we know that children aren't the path for us quite yet," Harry said as they arrived at the door, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said only to pause mid way to opening the door.

"Kakashi?" Harry asked in worry.

Kakakshi sighed and looked at Harry, "Whatever happens on this mission I'll always love you."

"Me too," Harry said as they just stood there for a few minutes looking at each other, "Now then let's get this mission on the road."

With a quick nod of the head to each other Kakashi finished opening the door only to find that the mission wasn't going very well.

The boss of the dragon's had left his month old son with them for the day while he went hunting…and he had a dirty nappy.

**The End of this one shot request!**


	4. Never Give Up

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Harry Potter/Alex Rider I would like Yassen/Alex but you can do what you want – Word/prompt is Black Straps **from GraversParadise.**

**Never Give Up**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing!**

They dance, they twirled, and they danced the night away, only this wasn't a normal dance on a ball room floor but the battle field.

The black straps from their bags were the only thing holding the cloth on wounds of one Yassen together.

"Alex," Yassen said with his Russian accent coming through stronger than ever with pain, "You must carry on without me, these black straps from our bags won't hold together much longer and when they do…"

Both knew that when the black straps from their bags let go it would mean that Yassen's only chance of keeping his wounds clean until they could be properly looked out by a medic was out of the question.

They still had two days at least of walking to go and the battle field was full of germs, if those black straps came off then they knew it was the end for Yassen.

"I can't, I won't," Alex said as he tried not to cry, "I know you might be my Godfather but I love you."

Yassen sighed as he held Alex close to him praying for someone to come and save them.

"Me too Alex, me too but I don't think our call to your friend in Scotland is going to get to him in time," Yassen said as they held each other close as another round of bullets went off a little too close for comfort for them.

"Then we're going to have to try and make it on our own for a bit longer," Alex said as he gathered his bravery and helped Yassen up, placing Yassen's right hand arm over his shoulders they began to walk.

They walked that dangerous path; they walked through the battle field that MI6 had created for them.

MI6 had retread Alex when they found out the truth, that Yassen did not kill Alex's parents but tried to save them it also didn't help that Yassen had connections on _that side_ of the English community. After many long meetings that had things talked in them that Alex hadn't understood it was decided that MI6 had named Alex Rider a traitor...

…Only problem was that he wasn't and the people of MI6 were to close minded to see that.

"Glad that Smithy gave us the heads up," Alex muttered as they came across an old barn.

Yassen grunted as Alex moved to open the door causing the black straps of the bags to rub painfully against his wounds.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Yassen asked as they made their way towards an old hay stack, "They'll find us easily."

Alex sent his Godfather and lover a smirk, "I'm not the youngest and best spy that MI6 had ever seen for no reason at all."

Yassen watched in amusement as Alex acted like a child on a treasure hunt and gathered things up from around the barn.

"And you expect them not to notice us by using a blanket to cover us with a bit of hay on top of it?" Yassen asked in amusement as Alex did us that.

Alex shot Yassen a grin, "It's part of the human mind, and unless it moves or it seems obvious then they won't take a second look."

"Yes but there is one problem," Yassen said as they enjoyed their last few moments of fresh air, "These are not your normal children we are playing hide and seek with."

Alex gave a smile that warmed the Russian spy's heart, "I know, this time we're playing with the big boys…how are those straps holding up?"

Yassen let out a suffering smile, "At least they colour coordinate with my clothes."

Alex rolled his eyes as Yassen meant that his trousers and the straps were black meaning they matched.

A sudden sound caused the two to silence and place the blanket and hay over themselves.

"Is anyone in here?" a soldier's voice came.

"What do you think?" another soldier said, "They were seen entering the barn but not exiting the barn."

"Oh yeah," the first solider said sounding, to the hidden two, a lot like a dumb cartoon character, "Hey, what's up with that pile of hay? Is hay supposed to look like that?"

Yassen and Alex froze, their hands already holding each other tightened.

"You idiot," the first solider said as the sound of the dumb solider being hit around the head, "That's what hay is supposed to look like before it's turn it into a cinder or square. I don't know how you got through the training."

"Well I paid attention in class," the dumb soldier's voice came sounding proud.

"Yeah and they probably took pity on you," the other solider said as they walked right past Yassen and Alex and out of the barn, "Looks like nothing's in there, they must have gotten out and away somehow, I'd love to know how."

"By walking?" the dumb solider suggested as the two walked out of the barn leaving two stunned lovers.

Once Alex and Yassen were sure they were safe for now they turned and looked at each other, not yet confident to remove the blanket.

"It worked," a shocked Yassen said as he moved his hand and stroked Alex's check, "It really worked."

Alex let a grin come to his face and leaned into the touch, "Told you so, it's child like so they wouldn't have thought about it."

Just as Yassen was about to let out a chuckle a shadow of a figure appeared before them on the blanket with a knife in hand.

They both froze, clinging to each other waiting for the end to come; it seemed that their dance of battle was finally over.

Only the final blow never came.

Blinking in confusion the two chanced a glance at the figure to find it being 'dealt' with by another, more familiar, figure.

Suddenly time stopped as the new figure, which was more dangerous than the first removed the blanket.

Only to find themselves staring into familiar emerald eyes.

Harry Potter looked down at the two with what seemed to be amusement in his eyes.

Harry held up a set of black straps from Alex's and Yassen's bag that they had left behind after fixing Yassen's wounds temporally.

Harry gave his friend a grin, "Black straps, got to love them after all they did just say your life!"

**The end of this one shot…**

**You know if your requesting a one shot for this then you can chose someone in the Harry Potter world besides Harry Potter?**


	5. Never leave Wufei alone in a meeting

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: H**arry Potter/Wufei word prompt is meetings **from CleverBast.**

**Never leave Wufei alone in a meeting**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing!**

"Are you sure you'll be alright love?" Harry asked nervously as he checked his watch again.

Wufei gave a soft smile, "I'll be fine My Panther, now rush home and get those documents before the meeting starts in a few minutes."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod of his head, "I'll only be gone for ten minutes, homes not far and I know I left them on the kitchen counter and-"

Wufei silenced Harry with a gentle but loving kiss.

"Go," Wufei said with a smile as he gently pushed his lover in the direction of the exit, "I'm sure that the meeting won't even have started by the time you get back and if it has I'll manage to hold down the fort."

"You sure?" Harry asked with big doe like eyes making Wufei melt.

"I'm sure," Wufei said as he pulled Harry into one last hug, "They're probably just a group of old men wanting to swap war stories."

"That means you'll fit right in then," Harry said with a laugh as he walked out of the door.

Wufei watched Harry go with a fond smile on his face.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Wufei said with a sigh as he turned around and found the men and women going into meeting room, "Hurry up love, you know that me and meetings don't mix."

*****With Harry as he runs down the street to the house*****

"Excuses me," Harry repeated over and over again as he dodged many people as he ran down the street.

"Potter!"

"What the," Harry wondered out loud as he turned around in the direction of the voice, "Oh no."

"It's been awhile huh?" the voice of Dean said as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Want to have a few drinks and catch up."

Harry's mind flashed back to Wufei and the meeting.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now but maybe later," Harry said as he removed Dean's arm, gave the boy, now man, his phone number and said good bye.

"Alright," Dean said as he waved good bye to Harry who was already half way down the street.

*****Back with Wufei and the meeting*****

"Right then," an old snooty man said as he looked at Wufei down his nose, "Where is Mr. Potter? The meeting is about to begin."

Wufei mentally thanked Quatre for teaching him the things he'd need to know to get through this meeting.

"Mr. Potter has just gone to get something but shall be back soon," Wufei said as he glanced up at the clock, "Besides we still have a few minutes before the meeting is supposed to start."

"We are here when we are meant to be," the old snooty man said as he brought some paper out of his suitcase, "If Mr. Potter is not here then we will have to just assume that he is not interested any more in what this meeting offers."

"Oh John don't be like that," a middle aged lady that wore a little too much makeup said before sending a flirting smile at Wufei, "I'm sure we can wait for Mr. Potter after all we have Mr. Chang here to keep us from getting board."

"Harry please get here soon," Wufei muttered to himself as the lady moved her chair closer to him.

*****Back with Harry in the house*****

"Where the hell are they?" Harry said to himself as he searched the kitchen for the needed paper.

"Hey Ry, what's up?" Duo asked as he looked up from his seat on sofa.

"Have you seen that pile of papers that I left on the kitchen table this morning?" Harry asked, it was at times like this he was glad that he shared a house with his lover and the other Gundam pilots.

"That big pile of paper?" Dup said as he remembered, "Oh yeah, you placed it in Wufei's briefcase that you made he take before you left instead of yours?"

"Damn," Harry swore, "No wonder I couldn't find them in my briefcase as they were in the one Wufei was carrying."

With that Harry ran out of the door leaving behind an amused Duo to return to his TV program.

*****Back with Wufei*****

"And you were a Gundam pilot?" the old snooty man, John, asked with widened eyes.

Wufei nodded with inner glee at seeing the old man brought down a few knoches, "Oh yes, I was 05…want me to show you a few of my moves?"

Wufei had a little glint in his eye which caused everyone to gulp in fear.

*****Back with Harry as he runs through the building*****

"Mr. Potter!" the sectary called out as Harry ran passes her, "Mr. Chang left his briefcase behind."

This caused Harry skidding to a halt.

"Thanks," Harry told the secertary breathlessly as he took the briefcase.

Quickly moving to the lifts Harry noticed that one was out of order while the other was already full of people and was going to stop at every single floor where he wanted the top floor.

"Bugger it," Harry swore as he used his war time stamina to run up the stairs to the top floor.

"Careful Potter!" Smith called as Harry ran by him, almost knocking him down the stairs, "You could send someone flying!"

"Sorry Mr. Smith!" Harry called as he made his way up the last few flights of stairs and through the door.

Harry finally burst through the doors of the top floor just as the lift that was opposite the stairs opened.

Harry couldn't help it; he blinked in shock as he watched the very people that he was supposed to be in the meeting with run into the lift looking very pale and shaken. Some of them couldn't even wait for the lift and ran down the stairs at the speed that Harry thought was impossible for someone their age.

Spotting Wufei who in Harry's opinion looked oddly smug, Harry made his was over to Wufei to get some answers.

"Hello love," Wufei said as he scooped Harry up in his arms and hugged Harry tightly, "Don't worry about those papers, I sorted everything out for you and we got from the meeting what we wanted while they got from the meeting what they wanted."

Harry sighed and felt a sweatdrop growing, "Just what did you do love?"

Wufei gave a smile, "Nothing much, I just kept the meeting going until you came back, and you know talking about the war and what I did in it and all of that."

Harry sighed again and placed his head on Wufei's chest, "Love, if I ever leave you alone in a meeting don't let me."

**The End of this request!**


	6. Twin Charm!

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

This Plunny is Kouru/Harry/Hikaru prompt: Immune to the Twin Charm (OHHC/Harry Potter) from **Karasu Kagami**

**Twin power doesn't work on me!**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing!**

"That's weird," Tamaki said with a frown as he and the other hosts (minus the twins) came to a stop outside of the third music room, "It seems that someone is already inside."

Koyga pushed his glasses up, "This room has been reserved for host club activities for the rest of our time here so whoever is in this room must remove themselves imminently."

"I'm more worried about the Ka-chan and Hi-chan," Hunni said from his spot on Mori's shoulders, "Since that new exchange student from England came to Ouran they've been acting rather strangely...they also seem to know Ry-chan pretty well."

Haruhi gave the small third year a soft smile, "I think that the twins are a little bit confused that their twin charm doesn't work on Harry."

Koya's glasses flashed, "We might have a new member to our host club if the talk about the newest transfer student is true plus he could create a yaoi threesome with the twins if it's how I hear."

"I don't get it," Hunni said as he looked at Haruhi, "What about the twins and Ry-chan?"

"Come on Hunni," Haruhi said with a stressed smile, "I'm sure you're not as naive as that even with your lota type."

Much to Haruhi's and Koya's surprised the other two hosts' shared a look then looked back at them.

"NO! HIKARU! KOURU! STOP IT YOU TWO! I KNOW WHICH IS WHICH SO DON'T TRY THAT ON ME!" the voice of Harry Potter was heard from the other side of the door.

Hearing the panic in the new student's voice they opened the door quickly and entered the room.

"Please, please, please," the twins begged with large puppy dog eyes from their place on the floor.

Harry crossed his arms and sent the twins a glare, "You know from us dating that your 'twin charm' doesn't work on me, but you will NOT have that!"

A collective gasp broke up the little drama.

"How could you!" Tamamki cried as he jumped to conclusions again and swept Harry up so Harry was hidden behind him, "The love of someone so perfect should be cherished! You should not be begging to take someone as perfect as your lover's virginity!"

The three lovers blinked at Tamamki in a mixture of emotions.

"What are you talking about boss?" Hikaru asked as he and his twin leant on each other, "We weren't talking about taking out Koi's virginity."

"Yeah," Kouru said as he and his twin shared a look, "The little monster took our treasure off of us and won't let us have it back."

"Treasure?" Hunni said as he looked up at Harry as he hugged his Bun-Bun, "What treasure does Ry-chan have?"

Hikura, Karu and Harry shared a look before answering, "Never you mind Hunni."

**The end of this request prompt!**

**Hope it's alright, know it's a bit short but like I said these one shot's can be any length.**


	7. Supernatural in Ouran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **A creature Harry goes to Ouran (like he is a veela, a fee, part demon. Vampire, werewolf or something) from **917brat**

**Supernatural in Ouran!**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing!**

"How the hell did you ever talk me into this?" Harry said to his friends, Hunni and Mori as they showed him around the school.

Hunni turned his large watery eyes on Harry, "But Ry-chan! You haven't been out in daylight for ages!"

Mori grunted in agreement.

Harry gave a glare through it didn't have any real effect on his two friends, "That's because I don't want anyone to know what a freak I am."

Harry suddenly found himself with a crying Hunni hugging him.

"Ry-chan is not a freak! Ry-chan is special," Hunni said as Mori placed a hand on his hat covered head.

Harry snorted, "If you can call these damn things 'special'."

Suddenly a scream was heard and they were surrounded by screaming girls.

"Mori, Hunni, it's so good to see you," a girl said in a yellow dress managed to say while her class mates swooned.

Harry tried to hide behind Mori only to fail as one of the girls spotted him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you," the girl, now known as Emily, said, "May I asked what your name is and how you know Hunni and Mori?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said while mentally kicking himself for saying his name wrong, "I mean Potter Harry, my first names not Potter."

The girls seemed to start giggling and was now making the looks that they gave Mori and Hunni to Harry, much to the other two's amusement and Harry's panic.

"They do teach us English here Potter-kun," Emily said with a smile as she inched closer to Harry while Harry inched closer to his hiding spot, "How do you know Mori and Hunni? I don't think I've seen you around the school."

"I don't go to school here as I went to boarding school and completed it last year," Harry said as he tried to make up a convincing tale, "I meet Mori and Hunni a couple of years ago in England in a Dojo."

"You fight to Harry?" Emily asked as she and her friends ran their eyes of Harry's body.

"Yeah, I do...sword fighting and some other things," Harry said quickly, what could he tell them? That he had been learning different methods of combat for a war?

The girls had stars in their eyes.

Noticing that Harry was starting to get a little too panicky with the girls questioning and screaming Mori gave Harry and Hunni a gentle push in the direction of the third music room.

Understanding light up in Hunni's eyes, "I almost forgot it's nearly time for Ry-chan to go home, but first we have to let Ry-chan meet the other hosts!"

The girls let out what seemed to be a crossover between an excited squeal and a disappointed moan.

"We'll see you around then," Emily said sadly as the separated ways.

They found a quiet and empty room not far away from the third music room and entered it. Harry sat down on a chair removing his hat and coat while Mori closed and locked the door the muggle way while Hunni placed silencing charms up.

"Why the hell did you two think of taking me to a muggle school of all places I do not know," Harry said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, his fingers coming into contact with two fluffy ears, "I can't even be a normal werewolf."

"I think you make a cute werewolf Ry-chan!" Hunni said as he hugged his bun-bun, "Those wolf ears and tail makes you look even cuter!"

"Yeah well I don't want to be even cuter," Harry said with a sigh, "So what about these people that you're going to-"

_Crash_

Mori and Hunni quickly moved so that Harry was behind them giving Harry the chance to hide his tail and wolf ears.

In a pile of tangled bodies were Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru with Kyoya standing in the doorway while writing in his little black book with a confused Haruhi standing at Kogya's side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunni asked carefully, the other hosts might be his friends, but Harry was his brother and in need of protection at the moment.

"We are here to save you!" Tamaki cried out as he began to wave his arms about, "One of your regulars, Emily, told us you had been kidnapped by a stranger who doesn't go to Ouran and..."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Haruhi said as she stepped on the bodies lying on the floor as she walked over to the trio, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Harry quickly finished placing his tail back into his hiding spot, "It's nice to meet you Fujioka-San, I'm Potter, Harry, friends of Mori-kun and Hunni-kun from one of the Dojo's in England, I'm here visiting them."

A sudden scream came from behind them making them all flinch.

"Y-yu-you're so cute!" Tamaki cried as he glomped Harry and began cuddling, "Even cuter then my daughter! Those puppy ears are so cute!"

It was then that silence echoed throughout the room with only Tamaki cries of how cute Harry was...Harry had only hidden his tail and not his wolf ears.

"Potter-San it seems that the rumours about you are correct," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up, "It seems that you can't even be normal for a werewolf."

Mori and Hunni shared a look, knowing where Kyoya was going with this, but before they could say anything Tamaki suddenly shouted out.

"You shall be daddy's new mummy! Kyoya can be mum's sister! Or you my little wolfie can be my big strong wolf to scare the fans away!"

In the end Harry got to know each member of the host club rather well while Tamaki spent the next six hours rambling on and on about how Harry was super cute and what his position in their little 'family' could be.

Through the same night Kyoya had to place members of his secret police around Harry's mansion to make sure that Tamaki couldn't get in and bring Harry to school with him though that's another story...

**End of this request!**

**Hope I'm doing alright with these requests! Hope that everyone is enjoying what I'm writing and can't wait to see what you think of this and your new prompts!**


	8. Master of Death

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This Plunny is** Harry/Amidamaru prompt: Master of Death (shaman king/harry potter) from **Karasu Kagami**

**I am the Master of Death!**

**Thanks to D****arkLadyIreth**

"Hey Morty could you go and get Amidamaru and Harry for me?" Yoh asked as he placed the last item from their cleaning up for Anna away, "I think it's almost time for our movie night now that these chores are done."

"Alright Yoh," Morty said, glad to be out of the room before Anna came in, "They're in their bedroom right?"

It seemed that once they had returned home after the Sharman tournament Amidamaru had been disappearing for different lengths of time, through he always showed up when called, wondering what was going on they asked Amidamaru and it turned out that Amidamaru had met another ghost and they had become lovers.

"That's right," Yoh said with his normal carefree grin.

Morty gave a sigh as he walked towards the two ghost's bedroom, "I don't even want to know why Yoh gave Amidamaru and Harry a bedroom or even why Anna allowed it for."

Yoh just gave a grin while Morty walked towards Amidamaru's and Harry's bedroom.

"I don't understand what two ghosts need a bedroom for," Morty muttered to himself as he tried to work it out, "Oh well guess it's just one of those mysterious."

As Morty got closer and closer to Amidamaru's and Harry's bedroom he heard weird sounds coming from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" A nervous but wanting-to-know Morty said out loud as he stopped in front of the door to the two ghosts bedroom.

Opening the door slightly to the bedroom Morty felt his life flash away before his very eyes.

"That's it!" Amidamaru cried out as he pounded into Harry while wearing weird clothing, "Bow before the Master of Death!"

Harry's answer was a collection of groans and moans.

Morty gulped as he slowly and quietly closed the bedroom door, "Now I know why both Yoh and Anna agreed to give them a bedroom of their own… Amidamaru as the Master of Death?"

**The End of this request!**

**Hope this is alright! I just couldn't think of anything else really that wasn't…a bit more weirder!**


	9. Werewolves

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This Plunny is hp prompt where harry has two mates one a male werewolf and a female werewolf and the wizard world has turn their back on him because of it. From ****Amylou11987**

**Werewolves**

**Thanks to D****arkLadyIreth**

"No," Harry growled out which didn't seem to match the blank face the wizarding world was met with.

"Now Harry don't be like that," Albus Dumbledore said as if he was telling off a naughty child, "These two cannot possibly be your mates."

Dumbledore motioned to two people that stood behind Harry.

One of them was a male, he was 6ft tall with a build of a person who did physically demanding work every day for a living, and he had tanned skin as if he had been out in the sun a lot with long black messy hair that came to his waist. The man had glowing blue eyes and was only wearing a pair of dark blue ripped jeans with a pair of black pubs a school child would wear for PE.

The female stood at a proud 5ft 8 with the same type of build as the male. She had long brown hair that came down to the floor and was held up in a very long plat. She had the same skin tone as the male which suggested that they did the same type of job. The female had brown eyes and was wearing a plain white T-shirt with dark blue jeans and the same style pubs as the man had on.

Both man and woman had one thing in common; they both had a bite mark on their neck where the pulse was.

"They are my mates and I won't just be 'throwing them to the side' as you say," Harry said with a glare, "It's all three of us or none of us."

Harry turned to those he considered friends and family only to find them refusing to look him in the face and turn away.

"Fine," Harry said as he moved against his mates so he was curled up around the female werewolf.

"Do not worry my mate," The male said in a sinful tone, "We know what is to come, you tried to save them but they have turned their backs on you. When the time comes they will pay the price for deserting you."

With that Harry and his two werewolf mates left the wizarding world of England and moved to one of the werewolf friendly areas of Japan.

A few years later the wizarding world learnt what had been meant on that fateful day and oh how they cry out for their saviour to come and save them, wishing on that day they had not turned away.

**The End of this request prompt!**


	10. The Power of a Chainsaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This Plunny is** Harry has enough and tells the Wizarding World to go fuck themselves on a chainsaw. **from** **917brat**

**The power of a chainsaw**

**Thanks to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing!**

"Thank you Severus," Poppy said with a yawn as she headed to her personal quarters, "for Harry's medicine and when he needs the next dosages are all written down on the bedside table."

"Don't worry about Potter," Severus said as he gently pushed Poppy towards her quarters, not noticing that he knocked the paper with Harry's med info onto the floor underneath the bed, "Tomorrow Potter is allowed out of here with his potions so he'll be fine, go and get some sleep, it's tea time so when you wake up just call for a House Elf for some food."

"Very well Severus," Poppy said with a tired smile, "I'll see you in a few hours then."

With that Poppy went into her quarters and Severus turned around to face the amused 17 year old Harry Potter.

"Becoming soft in your old age Snape?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed, "You better be careful or the children will stop being scared of the Greasy Bat of the dungeon."

"Shut it Potter," Severus said though his words held no real bite to them, the war had changed a lot of people in different ways, "When was the last time Poppy gave you your potions?"

Harry just shrugged, "I don't know, she just spelled them into me while I was asleep."

"Fine," Severus said as he pulled out of his robes one of what he knew to be a potion that Harry takes, "Seems that Poppy misplaced her notes on you as she's so tried so have that potion, I know you have it this time of day with the amount of times I had to baby sit you, and I'll look for Poppy's notes."

The next few minutes were quiet as Severus looked for the paperwork on Harry's instructions while Harry drank the potion.

"What's this?" Severus said out loud to himself as he found some paper under the bedside table and read it which caused his eyes to go wide, "Shit, Potter don't-"

But it was too late as Severus heard a cry of 'yay, go chainsaw' from what seemed to be a now hyper Harry.

Quickly getting to his feet and being careful not to bang his head, Severus turned to face Harry's bed only to find that he wasn't there.

"Damn it, where the hell could he be?" Severus swore when his question was answered by screams coming from the Great Hall, "How the hell did he get to the Great Hall so fast?"

Making sure that Poppy was asleep so she couldn't rub in the fact that he had made a mistake, Severus made his way to the Great Hall.

"Now Harry, put that chainsaw down," McGonagall's voice came through the corridors in a commanding tone though the next part was spoken in a more panicked way, "No Harry I don't think having a chainsaw which is on fire will help you any."

With that Severus stopped walking and ran full speed into the Great Hall.

As he entered the Great Hall Severus felt his jaw hit the ground.

Harry was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with a chainsaw in his hands which was on fire while grinning madly.

"Now Harry, why don't you put away your chainsaw and we can talk about this somewhere else?" McGonagall said as she tried to calm down the crazed teen.

Harry paused in his actions of waving around the flaming chainsaw and looked at them all, "Oh shut up, you and the rest of the Wizarding World can go and fuck themselves on this chainsaw."

Severus let out a groan, "From now on I'm checking with another source before giving anyone another potion."

**The End of This Request!**


	11. Just because his taller doesn't mean you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This Plunny is** Emmett/Harry pairing. **from** **njferrell**.

**Just because his taller doesn't mean you can eat him!**

**Thanks' for beta'ing lady.**

"I'm telling you love I know someone who's taller then you," Harry said with a childish grin as he rode on Emmett's shoulder's as the rest of the Cullen's walked besides Emmett.

"Stop messing around," Emmett said with a grin.

"Oh but he'snot Emmett," Alice said as she linked arms with her mate, Edward, "I've meet him myself. You two are very close in height though even if it's only a few inches I say that Hagrid is taller then you."

"Oh yeah," Emmett said with a grin as they exited the entrance hall, "Just how tall is this person then?"

"His name's Hagrid," Harry said, his head popping around Emmett's shoulder's into Emmett's view, "His 6ft 10' while your only 6ft 5' so I say about 5 inches difference."

Emmett's shoulders slumped much to everyone's amusement.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he patted Emmett on the head lovingly,"You'll always be my lovely cuddly big grizzly bear of a boyfriend who's really tall."

"Ahh isn't that cute," Rosalie mocked as Emmett blushed bright red, "Our big brave, fearless Emmett is really a teddy bear."

"Oh shut it," Emmett growled, ignoring Alice's comment about how much his growl sounded like a teddy bear's as Harry climbed off of Emmett and onto the ground so he was standing next to him, "Edward back me up here bro…Edward?"

Getting no response from the Cullen air the Cullen's and Harry turned to Edward only to find him staring at the largest grizzly bear that they had ever seen.

"So much blood, so perfect," Emmett drooled at the sight of a 6ft 10' grizzly bear as drool came out of his mouth, "Just a lovely meal."

After a few more seconds of Emmett drooling over the Grizzly bear and muttering about what a lovely meal it would make a _thud_ was heard.

"Well that's a new one," Jasper deadpanned as Alice got a stick and started poking the unmoving-still drooling Emmett, "I thought he'd try and bite the 'bear."

Said 'Grizzly bear' removed it's head to revile Hagrid dressed up as a Grizzly bear.

**The end of this request!**

**Sorry if it's not very good but I'm really tired and stressed out with something else but with luck my amount of writing should pick up and Wizards and Duel Monsters should be completed within a week or two!**


	12. Manners can lead to make up sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Princess Mononko or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics so don't sue me!**

**This Plunny is: **hp/princess mononoke, with a ron/ashitika pairing. prompt is manners **From IronSpockMaster.**

**Manners can lead to make up sex**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"Ashitika!"

The village watched in amusement as a red head male ran toward Ashitika who was by now walking past the Iron Works.

"Ashitika I'm sorry!" the red head cried out as he ran to his lover's side, "I'll try again! I didn't mean for that bit of sushi to go flying, I just need a bit more practice."

Ashitika looked at his lover; he had met him when he had been out in the forest with the wolves. The red head man had said his name was Ron and he had no idea how he could get back home or where he was so being the hero he was Ashitika took Ron in only for things to slowly progress from little things into full blown love.

"You need to practice your manners if we are going to have the main meal of the day with the Lady," Ashitika said as they made their way back to their house.

"I know and I'm trying," Ron said as they entered their house, "How can I make it up to you? I know you're angry with me, what can I do to improve my manners for the meal?"

Ashitika paused in the middle of their main room before turning to Ron, "To make up for your lack of manners you must go through some special training and then we shall have another go at your lessons."

Ron nodded his head, not liking his lover to be mad at him, "What is it?"

Ashitika gave Ron a smirk, "Follow me and find out."

*****Meanwhile outside of Ashitika's house a few minutes later*****

"I told you," one of the iron workers said with a smirk, "So pay up."

The other Iron Worker gave a sigh and gave his friend the money, "I know I've lost the bet but you've got to admit that from the sounds they've been making that make up sex is the best type of sex!"

**The end of this request.**

**Hope it was alright for you! I just couldn't see it any other way!**


	13. I'm not dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Princess Mononko or do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics so don't sue me!**

**This Plunny is: **Pure HP, Cedric Diggory/Harry-Cedric lives manners **From Njferrell.**

**I'm not dead!**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"Hey Cedric," one of the Hufflepuff's said as Cedric sat down, "How are things going?"

"Fine…well its Harry," Cedric said with a sigh, "He has been behaving strangely even since the last task."

"Well I don't blame him," another Hufflepuff called out, "If my boyfriend almost died I'd be acting strange too!"

Cedric nodded his head, "I don't blame him either but it's just that…"

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in walked Harry Potter.

"Cedric?" Harry asked as he stood a few feet away from his lover.

"Yes Harry?" Cedric asked as he gave his little lover his full attention, why wasn't he acting as…weird as before, what had happened to his lover?

"I went to Madam Promfrey and…" Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I tried to do that ritual to bring you back to life when you were only sleeping, Madam Promfrey said that I was in shock and paniced about you dying again after after."

"Oh Harry," Cedric said as he pulled Harry onto his lap with a smile, "I'm fine now, I'm not hurt or anything. Do you think Madam Promfrey would have let me out of the Hospital Wing if I was injured?"

"No," Harry said as he blushed and hid his head in Cedric's chest.

"Wait!" a voice called out interpreting the romantic scene, "Potter tried a ritual to bring you back to life?"

**The End of this Request!**

**Sorry that this one is short but like I said they can be any length!**


	14. Mating Habits!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fics so don't sue me!**

**This Plunny is: **Harry/Vampire(s)? (From the H.P. world) Prompt: Allies in War & Peace/Deal Making with Vampires or Vampire/Wizard Mating habits?

**From** **Karasu Kagmi.**

**Mating Habits!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"You must be joking," Harry said as he found himself being guided towards the guest bedroom in the ministry guest quarters.

"I'm sorry my boy," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "But there is no other way."

Harry let out a groan, "So these vampires will only become our allies in the war and make a sort of peace offering and not go over to Lord Voldermort is if I have sex with them?"

Dumbledore gave a wise nod, "That is correct my boy, you see it has to do with the mating habits of vampires and wizards."

"The mating habits of vampires and wizards," Harry deadpanned.

"Why yes, the mating habits of vampires and wizards," Dumbledore said sounding a lot like a parrot.

"Then why can't someone else have sex with them?" Harry asked as he was lead into a side room and given some 'sexy' clothes, aka only a few bits of material that held each other together which could hardly be classed as a piece of clothing at all.

"Why my boy they want a wizard!" Dumbledore said happily as he waved his wand and Harry was now wearing 'that sexy little number'.

"Then why not get a male _escort_ for them?" Harry suggested as he found himself being dragged into the room were the vampires where waiting.

"Because it's all for the greater good!" Albus said as they paused outside of the room, "And of course you need to get laid."

"WHAT!" spluttered Harry in shock; this wasn't coming from _Albus Dumbledore_ of all people was it?

"You have been stressed out with the duty of the war and making sure to protect everyone else that you have forgotten some of your basic…needs…so I'm doing my job as a mentor to help you by making sure you get what you need," Albus said simply, "Which is why I have chosen you!"

"You chose me to get fucked by a load of horny vampires as it'd help me to release my emotions and also be for the greater good?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow that simply said 'you have to be kidding me'.

"Yes! You get it," Albus said as he clapped his hands, "You'll love the feeling of a nice bit of _sausage_ moving in and out of you! Why when I was younger and I was with my lover, Gwin-"

"Headmaster, a little bit too much information!" Harry cried out going bright red, "If you're going on like that then why don't _you_ go in there and do it?"

"He's too old and hairy for us," a voice said darkly, "We much prefer you."

Harry turned around to only come to a shocking sight.

There in front of him stood the group of vampires, but the one he spotted straight away was his one and only potion master, big bad bat and all around git, Severus Snape.

"Let's begin," Severus purred out as he pulled Harry into the room while the other vampire's closed the door and cast several spells including a locking and silencing spells.

Once Harry had been _taken care of_ Dumbledore turned around, popped a lemon drop in his mouth and wandered off happily.

"I wonder where I could get some," Dumbledore said as he looked at an empty box.

With a sigh he sucked on his lemon drop, leaving Harry to the large amounts of pleasure he was gaining that night with maybe a new lover(s)/mate(s) as well.

**The End of this request!**

**Hope you liked it! *shakes head* Please don't ask me what was going through my mind at the time as I don't know, this one just…came to me?**


	15. I've caught the Snitch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Victor Krum/Harry **From njferrell**

**I've caught the Snitch!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

Harry groaned and arched his back, gripping the bed sheets as his fiancée' worked his magic.

"It seems that my lover is defiantly ready for this," a Victor's voice said in heavy accented Bulgarian, "Let's see what I can find shall we?"

The tone that Victor used as his breath ghosted against Harry's ear shell made the smaller male shiver in pure pleasure.

"Please," whimpered Harry as Victor's finger's trailed down his body followed by his tongue, "Please…"

Victor paused in his action to take in his lover, "Please what? It's your own fault for playing Quidditch without any clothes on for me…was it nice? I sure did enjoy the sight; it was hard to play against you, you know? Just a lovely sight, and all mine."

Harry cried out again in pleasure as Victor's hands wrapped around his manhood and began to move.

"Don't worry my love," Victor said huskily as he lightly licked Harry's manhood, "I've almost got it out for you."

Harry screamed out as he felt Victor's mouth enveloped his manhood.

"Please," Harry cried out as he squirmed and wavered, "Please just fuck me."

"You know I gladly will my love," Victor said lustily, "But first we have to sort something out for me to get in."

A few seconds of moans and groans of pleasure was all that was heard throughout the two lover's bedroom but then suddenly a popping sound was heard.

"Did you get it out?" Harry said breathlessly, "Did it work?"

"I have indeed caught the snitch," Victor said as he held up a small golden ball, "Now then; it's time for something much better to get stuck up there."

Harry didn't have time to think as Victor entered him in one fast and complete movement causing him to see stars.

**The End of This Request…**

**Don't ask how I thought this one up either *shakes head* because I'm not sure either! ^^ I did warn you this would be of all rating's and lengths so no flames!**


	16. Comparing Staff's and Falling in love wi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Harry Potter/Dark Magician (Red/Purple/Chaos or any combination of the three) from H.P. books and YuGiOh. Prompt: 'Tricks of the Trade' or 'Falling in Love with the Game', 'Comparing Staffs' or 'Why Wizards Should Not Mix Muggle Card Games, Firewisky and Magic'. ;) **From Karasu_Kagami**

**Comparing Staff's and Falling in love with the Game**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Joey what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he found his friend listening in to what seemed like a conversation in the next room.

"You know Harry Potter?" Joey asked quietly.

"Yes, Ryou's English cousin who has his own magic and is also a duelist?" Yugi said as he remembered the accident that happened the only hours ago when in an act of stupidly Joey and Tristan tripped over a raised carpet bit, smashed open a locked door and entered a room full of magical items.

They were lucky that Harry was so understanding and that he knew about them and their magic or else there would have been big problems.

"We'll he summoned the Dark Magician, this one's a bit of a mixture of Red/Purple/Chaos, and they began to talk-"

"Yes, Ryou said that Harry summons's his Duel Monster's outside of the battle field to talk and do things with them, when I asked Harry about this he says that it strengths' the bonds between them in case anything happens," Yugi said as he remembered the question and answer time.

"I think there might be something more going on between Harry and his Dark Magician then friendship if you get what I mean…" Joey said wit shifty eyes.

Yugi let out a sigh, "Joey remember what happened the last time you listened in on other's conversations through doors like this?"

"That's not important Yugi, and this time you can hear for yourself," a blushing Joey said as he allowed Yugi to listen in on the talk that Harry and his Dark Magician was having in the other room.

*****Harry's and the Dark Magician's talk and their side now*****

"That doesn't count, mine's more powerful anyway!"

"More powerful? Mine won't snap like a little twig."

"Well mine's easier to hide!"

"And smaller."

"Smaller, well just because yours is bigger doesn't make it better!"

"It does, they say the longer the staff the more skilled the Magician is."

"I don't care if I've got a small one and you've got a big one, mine's better at making-"

"Better at making what?"

"Did you hear that? Sounded like someone fell over outside the door?"

"Let me check…we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea again."

And with that the Dark Magician opened the door only to find Joey and Yugi bright red on the floor unmoving with nosebleeds.

"It's happened again," Dark Magician called out, "I say we should just tell them about us love."

Harry appeared in the doorway, "And let them in on our 'comparing our staff's game or why I love Duel Monsters so much for at times? Where's the fun in that?"

"Your right," Dark Magician said as he leant down and gave his human lover a passionate kiss on the lips.

**End of this Request!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Fanfiction can relieve sexualfrustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Edward Cullen/Harry** from njferrell**

**Fanfiction can relieve sexual frustration!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

**Before we start this prompt I've found out I've inspired someone else to do this as well but a Dr. Who version! So if you want to go and read IronSpockMaster's version called 'The Doctor and The Parallel Universes'. The fic is really good! But now onto this prompt chapter!**

"Edward! Edward!"

Edward looked up from where he was playing the piano as his mate's yells came to him.

"Yes love?" Edward asked as his mate came into the room, almost falling over his own feet only for Edward to use his vampire speed to catch his mate.

Harry gave Edward a sheepish smile, "I was on the internet, I managed to not blow another computer up this time, and I found an interesting site called fanfictiondotnet!"

Edward gave a nod of his head as he guided his mate over to a large comfy sofa that had been put there when Harry developed a habit of falling asleep while listening to Edward play the piano.

"And what's so amazing about the website?" Edward asked with a roll of his eyes, the 'this time' was left out but still heard between the two.

"I've found people writing about us," Harry said with a sheepish smile as he passed Edward the papers he had with him, "I even managed to get the printer to work before I killed it off!"

Edward shook his head (they got the cheap and heavy duty stuff for Harry to use) with his normal crocked smile before pulling his little mate into his lap before starting to read.

"I've put them in order of ratings," Harry said as Edward started reading them, "The first one is K rated, then the second one's T rated and then the last one...I don't know what a lemon has to do with this story but they've put their story as an M rating because of this lemon...what food has to do with ratings I don't know."

Edward nodded and began to read these weird stories about him and his mate. The first one wasn't too bad:

_'Harry gave his mate as cheeky smile as Edward shot a glare, Harry had covered his mate in super glue and chicken feathers as an April fool's joke.'_

Edward continued to read the rest of the story with a smile; it reminded him of days he'd play pranks and have childish fun with his family.

"You like?" Harry asked happily as he snuggled into his mate's chest, "That one's the cutest of them all."

"I like," Edward said basking in the presence of his mate, "It's a bit weird of how we're in this 'Fanfiction' but interesting too...now the T rated?"

"Here," Harry said as he pulled the T rated one to the top of the pile for his mate to read:

_'"You little demon," Voldemort swore as he ran at a heavily injured Harry with a sword, "I might be on my last legs with no magical energy left but I can still kill you the Muggle way!"' _

Edward let out a protective growl as he read the rest of the story, glad that in the end he had come to his mate's rescue and killed this 'Voldemort' in a way that would be suitable for a T rated story.

"Now this one..." Harry said nervously as he handed Edward the M rated one, "Is mature through...I'd like to try some of these things out...they're really quite imaginative...and pleasurable sounding."

Edward gave a moan as he felt Harry wiggle in his lap, deciding to not take advantage of his mate Edward read the last story, through it was his downfall:

_'Harry let out a moan of pleasure as his mates hands danced on his body, Edward blew on Harry's manhood causing the smaller of the two to let out a groan and grip the bed sheets tighter.'_

*****A few minutes later*****

"Edward? Harry?" Alice called out, "You've been in their along time and you know it's hard for me to see Harry's future with his magic playing interference. Are you in there?"

Alice paused before she made it to the music room's door to hear the sounds of pleasure filled moans and groans.

With a giggle Alice turned around and skipped back into the kitchen.

"Where are Edward and Harry dear? It's almost time for Harry to eat his lunch?" Esme said through seeing the grin on her daughter's face she was soon wearing an identical one, "I take it that Harry finally found those Fanfiction stories we wrote huh?"

"Yup," Alice said with a giggle, "Including the M rated one!"

Esme let out a sigh of relief, "Finally, no more sexual tension between the two of them for a bit."

**The End of this prompt!**

**Alright, I know, Alice and Esme writing Fanfiction but still! It would be pure chaos if this was to happen in a...fic...*thinks and glares at plunny looking hopeful*...nope...I am not writing a full length fic based on Esme and Alice doing similar things above with Fanfiction...stupid plunnies!**


	18. Old men have lovers too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fandom crossover for this chapter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **How about Harry Potter/LotR, Dumbledore/Gandalf?** From IronSpockMaster**

**Old men have lovers too!**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

"Guys is it me or does Gandalf seem...a bit..."

"A bit what?" Frodo asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Merry paused before speaking, "A bit horny? Sexually frustrated?"

"WHAT!" the rest of the Hobbit shouted out, spitting out their food.

"Merry where did you get an idea like that from?" Pippin asked trying to get the images out of his head.

"I've heard him muttering about all the fun things a close 'friend' is going to do with him when he gets here," Merry said, "Gandalf's been pacing besides the Eating Hall's fireplace for the past half an hour muttering about things..."

"About things?" Frodo said with a raised eyebrow, "How do you come to the conclusion his having these...feelings...he could just be excited about a friend coming to visit him, the friend is properly another Ishtar and they'll be comparing spells and other magical stuff with each other."

Frodo's down to Arda explanation seemed to of calmed down the other Hobbits to get them to stop thinking as if Gandalf had a double life or something.

"Mister Frodo's right!" Sam said with a nod, swapping his drink for something a bit stronger, "We were properly just letting our imaginations get the better of us!"

"But how can we be sure that his not going to...jump...one of US before his 'friend' gets here?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Guys, this is Gandalf were talking about! We can trust him, like I said were properly just exaggerating all of this," Frodo said with a shake of his head, "In fact there's one simple answer to solve all of this."

"Really?" Sam asked as he, Merry and Pippin leaned in close.

"Of course," Frodo answered as he shot a look at Gandalf who had sat down in a chair besides the fireplace, "We could always just go and ask him what's gotten him pacing besides a fireplace, why his muttering to himself and that were worried about him. I mean we could make sure his not hearing voices..."

The hobbits shared a look of conspiracy.

"Who will go and ask Gandalf then?" Sam asked, "I mean what if it IS a lover that his waiting to have...you know...with or something?"

"Sam, everyone no matter their age deserves love," Frodo said standing up.

"What are you doing Frodo?" Merry asked through they all knew what Frodo was going to do.

"I'm going to ask Gandalf if his alright and why is he pacing in front of the fireplace," Frodo said as he walked towards Gandalf.

"He was a good one," Pippin said sadly.

Merry nodded his head sadly, "It's always the good ones that go first."

The three Hobbit watched as their 'leader' politely tapped Gandalf on the knee (as he couldn't reach a 'proper' spot with his height).

They watched as Gandalf seemed to say something that only Frodo could hear.

"Whatever Gandalf just said it's done a number on Frodo," Merry said as they watched their leader return to them.

"What did he say?" Sam asked as a green faced Frodo sat back down and took a large sip of alcohol.

"Merry was right," Frodo said causing the other Hobbit to share uncertain looks with each other, "Gandalf's waiting for his lover to come through so they can have a bit of 'alone time'. He says his sorry that were worried about him and he'll try to not do it but with how things are for the both of them they don't get a lot of chances to be with each other...and he asked for us to clear a path to his rooms through the back passages."

"I wonder why," Sam thought as they stood up to do as asked.

"Hey,"

The Hobbits turned to where the voice was to find Aragon walking towards them.

"Hi Aragon," the Hobbits said together.

"Alright you four let's get out of this Hall and lock all the doors after us," Aragon said as the Hobbits realized that he kept his back to where Gandalf was sitting, blocking their view of the Ishtar.

"Why? What about Gandalf? What's going on?" Merry asked, wondering why they had to lock their friend in the Food Hall for.

Through Aragon didn't reply verbally, he did give a sigh and stepped to the side to show Gandalf only...he wasn't sitting alone anymore.

"I guess that his lover," Sam stuttered as they quickly left the Food Hall.

As they locked the doors, knowing that Gandalf and his lover could unlock them with their magic, a moan of pleasure echoed throughout the Food Hall followed by Gandalf's shout of:

"Albus, my beloved Albus, you've still got it!"

**The End of this request.**

**And before anyone says anything, yes Albus IS the Albus Dumbledore! This is a Albus Dumbledore/Gandalf pairing.**


	19. Mates and Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fandom crossover for this chapter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Remus/Harry/Fenrir (all from Harry Potter) with the prompt 'Packmates', 'Call of the Wild', 'Cure', 'Moon Magic', 'Thrown to the Wolves' and 'Taming the Wolves' =p **From Karasu_Kagami**

**Mates and Moon**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

Full moon rose in the midnight sky, the wind blew through the trees in the forest, animal sounds echoed throughout the forest and the wind howled through the tree causing the trees to rustle and take on a life of their own.

A howl suddenly echoed throughout the forest, followed by another one and another one. Then the howls stopped and the three different howls became one song.

Panting, padded feet running through the forest, racing towards each other, wagging tails and strong legs.

Pitch black fur, strong legs built for speed, small built but strong, glowing emerald eyes, tail wagging as the creature ran to the centre of the forest, 'they' was on their way there too, 'they' would be waiting for him.

Rusty brown with amber eyes and shaggy fur, body of old yet strong, experience shown as the creature ran throw the forest to the centre to meet the other two that had howled. Eyes glowing through the dark forest as he navigated his way through the leaves covered floor, taking notice through of where the best prey was for later that night.

Blond Silver fur with bright blue eyes, body of muscle and power that spoke volumes of dominance and knowledge, body not needing to stop and rest. Ocean blue eyes scanning to see what could be given to his mates, what he could present to his mates to woo them more throughout the night.

The clearing stood still, not a single thing moved, not even a leaf. The trees above created a canopy to protect the visits below but it still showed a perfect view of Mother Moon.

Suddenly through the peace and emptiness was taken away as three wolves entered the clearing.

One with pitch black fur and emerald eyes, one with rusty brown fur and amber eyes, the final one with blond silver fur and bright blue eyes.

The wolves meet in the middle of the clearing, they stared at one another before howling up at Mother Moon, calling out to the other's they knew was in their tertiary that they was together, finally.

With the call out the three wolves began to play, the call of the wild strong, their wolf side becoming that of a playful pup through at times certain touches was more adult and teasing.

They had found a cure, with the help of some moon magic the three lonely wolves had found what they had been missing, pack mates, lovers, they had found their mates and nothing not even wizards of witches to Muggles would separate them not even in death.

High above the forest clearing Mother Moon glowed brightly, her full moon shown even brighter than normal, celebrating with her children.

If someone asked the following day they'd say that it was just the nights and days drawing in and out with the seasons but ask a werewolf and they'll tell you the truth.

That Mother Moon stayed longer last night to give newly found mates the time to play a bit longer in their wolf form, truly a blessing.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright, no telling me off about this one...I've just spotted the prompts and thought 'how the hell am I supposed to get all of them in a one shot?'...and well what's above just came to me. *shrugs* I hope you like it.**


	20. End of Two Wars'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fandom crossover for this chapter so don't sue as you'll get nothing!**

**This plunny was: **Harry/LOTR- Harry/Glorfindel, Prompt-Coming Home...**From Laura-Shi.**

**End of Two Wars'**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

Glorfindel let out a happy sigh as he stepped out onto the steps of Rivendell.

A chuckle came from besides him.

"Your happy today my friend," Lord Elrond said as he moved to stand on the steps next to Glorfindel and look out at the entrance/exit of Rivendell, "Anything special about today?"

"Yes," Glorfindel said with a big goofy smile much to Lord Elrond's shock.

"And just what is so special?" Lord Elrond questioned his friend being careful not to damper Glorfindel's good mood, this was one of the few times the blond elf had smiled since the start of the war.

"The news of the war ending has reached my ears," Glorfindel said with a smile.

Lord Elrond frowned, "But you knew about our war with the One Ring..."

Glorfindel chuckled, "I meant another war, and really my dear friend has it really been that long that you've forgotten about my mate and the war he fights?"

Lord Elrond felt like hitting his head with his hand and would have if it wasn't dignified for a Lord.

At Lord Elrond's look, Glorfindel chuckled, "You DID forget about Harry!"

"I didn't," Lord Elrond said nervously as Glorfindel eyes narrowed, "Now then what's this about the war ending?"

"Why yes! The war my mate has been fighting has finished and should be here any second!" Glorfindel said the big goofy smile back on his face, "With both Adra and Earth at peace for a bit we can finally be together! My precious Harry is coming home!"

Lord Elrond let out a smile at his friend who was acting like an excited elfling on their first Christmas.

"I am glad my friend, for you two have been apart for too long," Lord Elrond said with a smile.

The sudden sound of hoof's approaching caught the two elves attention.

"His here! My mate's home!" Glorfindel cried out as he ran to meet the horse's half way.

Lord Elrond let out a laugh as he watched the Great Bargon Slayer scoop his mate off of his horse and span him around in the air in a circle before bringing the smaller male into a hug.

Seeing that Harry's gaze was on him Lord Elrond stepped forward to meet the happy mates.

"Lord Elrond," Harry said, blowing his hair out of his eyes to show a faded lightning bolt scar.

"Welcome home Harry Potter," Lord Elrond said as he watched the two mates stay within each other's arms as they got the load off of the horse's, "Welcome home."

And with that, the laughter of Glorfindel echoed throughout the hall of Rivendell causing everyone to smile, Harry Potter had come home; everything was right in the world once again.

**The End.**

**That's the end of this request! Hope I'm not messing these up to badly for you all!**


End file.
